The overall objective is to determine the effects of a mental health service system as linked to multi-ethnic working class population on 1) utilization patterns; 2) attitudes towards mental health and mental illness; and 3) the effect of formal service delivery within a community context upon differential levels of distress, dysfunction as individual's and families cope with problems. Through data collection and demonstration the long-term goals are to develop a conceptual framework, program and policy models which can lead to the following: 1) reduce the stigma associated with mental illness and mental health services among urban ethnic working class populations; 2) develop service delivery systems which are more congruent with the life style; and 3) to determine what rearrangement of the formal service delivery systems are necessary so as to increase utilization and reach people in need earlier in their illness. The demonstration component of the project will be carried out through community based organizations so as to develop linkages between neighborhood based networks (cultural and organizational) and service delivery systems; and 2) work toward adapting the service delivery system so it will become congruent with the neighborhood networks. The objectives of the research and evaluation component of this demonstration project are to: (a) To determine among several urban ethnic groups the patterns of three key dependent variables which relate to service utilization. These variables are: 1) Epidemiologic aspects of mental and physical illness and the distress levels; 2) Attitudinal factors which influence the use of health resources--the factors that determine where and when and for what aid is sought; and 3) Current service utilization patterns--the formal and informal newtork currently utilized. (b) To study changes or the absence of change in these variables after ranking health and mental health service components to the involved neighborhood as the demonstration evolves.